The Invincible Uchiha & The Dangerous Hybrid
by Wandering-Uzumaki
Summary: The story of a invincible warrior named Rouji Uchiha, finally meets her perfect match but is too late? Or will Azashiro persistent attitude be able to reach her and melt the ice around her heart?


The world was in a constant state of war. Powerful beings have come to take over the Earth. The only way to oppose them was to use this new generation of kids that had the skill and ability to oppose them. One man named Itachi Uchiha along with his two siblings had searched all over the world to gather these gifted children. Sasuke was lucky, it was as if people were drawn to him.

He had a friend that was just as powerful as him and not only did he have one partner but he had three! These girls were in love with him and even though they never got along and were always fighting, just one word from Sasuke and they were able to drop it and act so friendly. They were in love with him after all so why wouldn't they listen to him? However when it came to Rouji, things were different. She was very strong but everything she had a partner they just didn't "click".

Her brother was very concerned for her and wanted to help her out. He was looking and studying people that could be a perfect match. However it wasn't easy and since she was always alone, she had this cold wall around her. She was known as the "Invincible Uchiha" or "Ice Queen". Despite being so beautiful and very well well endowed even the boys that would hit and flirt didn't matter. She ignored them or even worse she beat them up!

She always went out on these dangerous missions just so she wouldn't have to deal with them. Itachi would of loved if she just stayed here once and a while and take it easy but that was out of the question. She would of just taken off on her own and that wouldn't of been good. Just when things looked hopeless for saving his sister from her own darkness, he had finally found someone that was actually the perfect match for her.

His name was Azashiro. He was a new recruit that had always stood out because of his red hair. It was the same color as one of Sasuke's partners. Little did they know, he was actually from the same clan as her and was even related to Naruto. Not to mention he was also apart of the same clan as Rouji as well. That's right, he was apart of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan. He was quite skilled but at the same time there was a scary rumor about him that he had always tried to keep a secret.

He walked now to the building that Itachi build over time. it served as a base and a school. Just because they were risking their lives fighting doesn't mean they wouldn't be smart. He was nervous but Itachi had explained him to his role here and who he would be partnered with. When he learned that it would actually be with his sister, he was shocked but it was an honor.

"I wont let you down sir!"

Azashiro said to Itachi before leaving. He had came rather late so it was already a meal time for them. Walking now to the caferteria, he would of course spot Rouji and would approach her slowly.

"H-Hi... My name is Azashiro Uzumaki. Your older brother Itachi has informed me that today we will be partners from now on.

"Another one?" Rouji thought. She preferred to be alone so all she had to do was act cold and ignore him and he would go away like the others. She didn't say anything but would just stand and leave now while still eating her food. Why would she waste time with him? Azashiro eyes widen but he would walk after her.

"Umm Rouji... If we're gonna be partners we should talk at least don't you think?"

Rouji came to a halt and would look at him, glaring actually. It like from her cold stare, she was actually freezing him. He was surprised actually that she was acting this way but to get rid of him now she just hid in the girls bathroom. Of course he wouldn't go in there, he couldn't.

Azashiro sighed but he just didn't understand. He would go to her brother and tell him what happened and possibly get some help. Itachi didn't say much, he just told him to go ask her previous partners but he did say that he hopes Azashiro is different. Azashiro did just that, he would walk around and talk to her partners, he would learn a lot now from them and how she treated them.

He didn't know why she was so cold but he was gonna find out. Since Rouji wouldn't talk to him, he had no choice but to try again at a different time and he did just for that. For the next couple of weeks, he tried to talk to Rouji everyday, when she went on missions, he would tag along even when she didn't want him to. Since they were partners, he had to whether she wanted him to or not. He would sigh on this day as he was in the cafeteria, he was sitting along but soon Sasuke came to him with Sakura, Ino, and Karin clinging at his arms. They were arguing along themselves but he just looked at them and they shut up.

"You're my little sister partner right?" He asked.

Azashiro just nodded his head but Sasuke could tell that things weren't going well between them. Azashiro has been the person to last the longest with her so far so he deserved to at least know this.

"She loves sweets... Use that to get to know her."

He said before walking off with the girls. Karin looked at him and Azashiro looked at her, it was like there was a certain "connection" between them but of course not in a loving kind of way. Azashiro decided to follow Sasuke words. When Rouji came in, he would get up and leave. He went to go buy something but Rouji just thought he was giving up which she was thinking he was just like the others. Eating along, Azashiro would come back when he had brought what he wanted. Walking to her now, he would have it behind his back and smiled at her.

"Hey Rouji... A little birdie told me you like this."

He said and would show her a box of pocky. Her eyes widen slightly with delight and he would even open it for her.

"Want some?"

He asked with a smile on his face. Rouji was trying to stay strong and just stared at him. With a sigh escaping her lips, she would raise one of her hands to take one. He smiled at this and sat down with her as this was the first time they really ever interacted with each other and hopefully this would be the start of something good.


End file.
